Optoelectronic semiconductor chips of the kind mentioned above are known, for example, in the form of luminescence diode chips, in particular, in the form of light emitting diode chips. Usually, such chips have electrical contact layers in the form of metal contact electrodes, which often include a number of different metal layers stacked on top of each other. In the known semiconductor chips the thickness of such contact layers is chosen to be large enough that the contact layer will tolerate a sufficiently large electrical current, which corresponds at least to an intended operating current.
If the contact layer is too thin, the contact layer or an electrical contact between the contact layer and the semiconductor body may be destroyed or significantly adversely affected when the semiconductor chip is supplied with an operating current.
In optoelectronic components, contact layers are often electrically connected to the electrical conductors of the component by means of a bond wire.